


Distraction

by Bright_Elen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anything can be a sex toy if you believe in yourself (and electrical engineering), Don't copy to another site, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, POV Cassian Andor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Surprise Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: K-2 was wearing clothes.No. Not clothes. The things on K-2’s chassis were definitely not intended for coverage, or warmth, or protection of any kind.“What,” Cassian said without any control over his voice at all, “are you doing inthose?”





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogueshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/gifts), [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> Sometimes people joke around, and sometimes your brain decides those jokes are a challenge.
> 
> Thanks to [Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/) for the beta!

Cassian walked through the corridors of the _Deluge_ with square shoulders and no sign on his face that he had five datachips of Imperial troop movements in his pocket. None of the  four separate petty officers or the squad of Stormtroopers he passed questioned his presence. Only the logistics officer in charge of the duty rotations would have known that Lieutenant Sward was assigned to signal monitoring for the next six hours. The end of the mission was going very smoothly.

Cassian didn't trust it. He'd never been superstitious, exactly, but negative association alone had trained him not to trust an easy mission.

He made it unchallenged to the hangar bay. To the line of theta-class shuttles. To the particular shuttle he and Kay were going to steal. He was inside, door sealed, and all the way to copilot's seat before he was confronted with something he had never even thought to prepare himself for.

K-2SO was wearing clothes.

No. Not clothes. The things on K-2’s chassis were definitely not intended for coverage, or warmth, or protection of any kind.

“What,” Cassian said without any control over his voice at all, “are you doing in _those_?”

K-2 continued priming the sublight engines and hyperdrive without pausing. “Colonel Darrst instructed me to put them on. Complying bought me more time.”

“Colonel Darrst told you to put on fishnets and a corset.” Cassian stared. The corset started in a clean line across Kay's chest and back, hugging his plating in gold-embellished gunmetal satin, following every line of his outer casing and semi-exposed abdominal components, while the lower edge was cut into angles that perfectly balanced Kay’s pelvic cradle. That, of course, brought Cassian's eyes to the tight, subtly shimmering black netting that laid flush against Kay's thighs and stretched across the open air of his hip joints.

Cassian swallowed hard. “Colonel Darrst had KX-sized fishnets and a corset.”

“He was hardly the first Imperial I've encountered who found the KX series sexually interesting, nor the first to order underlings into lingerie.” Kay flipped some more switches. “I suppose he was the first to combine the two. Are you going to copilot or not?”

Startling in his seat, Cassian was a bit horrified to realize he'd completely lost his situational awareness. He snapped his attention to the ship's controls, working the takeoff sequence alongside Kay, and used stolen codes to fool air traffic control into authorizing their departure. Even so, his mind kept sticking on the damn outfit.

The corset had to have been custom made. It fit far too well to be anything else — hell, the colors even matched Kay’s chassis. And how had he fastened it? It didn't have laces like a normal corset, or, now that Cassian was thinking about it, the boning that squeezed organic bodies. There was no point to either; fabric couldn't possibly change Kay's shape. Maybe it didn't even have fasteners. Maybe the whole thing was magnetic.

“Based on your lack of self-flagellation,” Kay said, breaking into the swarm of Cassian’s thoughts, “I'm assuming that you achieved the mission objectives.”

Cassian shook himself. “Yes.”

Kay waited, but when that was all Cassian said, he turned to give him a pointed look. Well, under normal circumstances his body language and optics settings would have made it a pointed look. As things were, Kay’s attention only scrambled Cassian’s brain and made the air in the shuttle feel hot and suffocating.

“Why are you still wearing it?” Cassian said sharply. “Someone had to have seen you.”

“A number of people did.” What were the stockings even made of, to be tough enough for Kay to pull them over his hard edges without tearing them, and survive being walked on? “Given their visible discomfort and lack of challenging me, I infer that Darrst has had other KX droids walking around in similar attire before.”

Rage overtook Cassian, though instead of having to fight it like he normally did, it helped him shake off his stupor. Imperial abuse of power was the rule rather than the exception, in Cassian’s experience, and as Kay had said, sexually exploiting subordinates was one of the more common abuses.

“Are you alright?”

Kay glanced over at him again, his body language somehow softer. “Yes, Cassian.” Then, smugness crept into his voice. “In fact, it was somewhat amusing to embarrass humans with my presence alone.”

“Of course it was,” Cassian muttered, staring out the viewport again. Then, louder: “Go take those off. There's no need anymore.”

For a moment, Cassian wasn't sure if Kay was going to agree, but then he initiated autopilot and stood up. Cassian sagged in relief against the seat.

He shouldn't have. Kay stood, and then he stepped not into the back of shuttle, but closer to Cassian. Close enough that the corset was less than a hand's breadth from Cassian's face.

Cassian kept his eyes stubbornly on the viewport. “What are you doing?”

“Gathering data,” Kay said, still unbothered. He didn’t move. “You’re embarrassed too, obviously. I’m curious as to why. With no one else around it’s not because I look ridiculous.”

Cassian snorted, but also dug his fingers into the arms of the seat. “The whole idea is embarrassing.”

Kay hummed. “I think you’re embarrassed by the idea of sexual activity between droids and humans.”

Cassian huffed. “Yes. You’re right. I am.” He didn’t dare tell Kay to take them off again. That would only galvanize the droid’s recalcitrance.

K-2 leaned close enough for his leg to brush Cassian’s elbow, sending a shiver up his spine.

“But why?” Kay sounded delighted by Cassian’s discomfort. “There’s no logical reason to object to the idea in general, assuming the autonomy of all parties involved. Is this the one area in which you haven’t abandoned traditional social mores?”

“Drop it, Kay.”

“And not take advantage of discovering your last vestige of prudery? I think not.”

“It’s not prudery, it’s self-control,” Cassian snapped without meaning to, then immediately flushed from neck to hairline. “Leave me alone.”

In his peripheral vision, K-2 straightened up. Cassian heard his processors speed up, too, which probably meant he was doomed. In hindsight, he probably should have done something about his attraction to Kay _other_ than ignoring it and hoping it would go away.

“I see,” Kay said, voice pitched low, something like delight in his tone. “Oh, this is _much_ better than you just being squeamish.”

Cassian screwed his eyes shut. “I’m sure it’s hilarious. Can we just skip to acting like none of this happened?”

“Cassian,” Kay said, and now his voice was entirely serious. Some of Cassian’s tension uncoiled, but he still didn’t open his eyes.

Metal fingertips touched Cassian under his chin, and though they were as gentle as K-2 always was with him, they felt electrified. “Cassian,” Kay said again, and urged his face upward.

Cassian gave in and finally opened his eyes. Kay’s optics glowed down at him softly.

“I’m not making fun of you,” Kay said. “I find your interest...intriguing.”

Heart suddenly slamming against his ribs, Cassian swallowed and darted half-unwilling glances at Kay’s chassis. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Kay said. He leaned over, grasped the back of the copilot’s seat in both hands, and moved a leg to the other side of the chair. In a state of pleased shock, Cassian watched Kay lower himself until he was resting some of his weight on Cassian’s lap. An organic couldn’t hold that pose for long at all, but Kay’s legs had hydraulic locks and could keep him upright in a half-crouch as long as he felt like.

“Oh,” Cassian said again, though this time it was more rough exhale than word. He could hardly be expected to produce coherent language when Kay’s legs were pressed against his own, fishnets still stretched enticingly over them, only the bottom portion of his pelvic cradle visible under the corset. Cassian’s gaze felt like it had its own physical weight as he dragged it up the embroidered satin, across Kay’s chest, and to his face.

“I did not expect,” Kay murmured as his hand came up to cup Cassian’s face, “to ever see you look at me like this. Or that I’d like it.”

A wave of desire heated Cassian’s chest. “I want to do more than look.”

“Why do you think I’m sitting on your lap?”

Cassian sucked in a breath and reached out. He’d touched Kay so many times before, but always for repairs or a quick friendly greeting. Never to wander sensually up Kay’s legs, feeling every strand of the stockings shifting between durasteel and skin. It clouded his mind even further with desire.

“Oh,” Kay said, surprised and breathy. “Oh, I— goodness.”

Cassian paused. “What is it?”

Kay’s hands slid up Cassian’s arms to his shoulders, his collar. “The stockings are wired and connect to my peripheral systems.”

It took Cassian a moment to parse this. “You mean, you can feel them?”

“Yes,” Kay said. “Though only under your hands. I think it’s tuned to the particular conductivity of human skin. Go back to what you were doing.”

Biting his lips, Cassian obliged. As if he himself were wired, every sensation seemed to travel like electricity through his spine to his cock. Kay’s hums of approval did the same.

When he reached Kay’s hip joints, he laced his fingers through the open netting and under it, revelling in the feel of the stockings pressing his hands against Kay’s plating, but taking even more pleasure in Kay’s moan. He kept up those caresses for a while before he thought to pluck at the netting with his thumbs.

“Cassian!” Kay exclaimed, vocabulator humming, and it swept aside Cassian’s last barriers. He surged forward to trail wet kisses up Kay’s chest and lave the seams of his face plating with his tongue. Kay kept saying his name fervently, and Cassian kept tangling his fingers in the netting, running his fingers along the taut strands, anything to hear more of Kay’s vocalizations, feel the deep shudder of his fans and servos. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this aroused — certainly couldn't recall the last time he was sufficiently wrapped up in his partner to stop thinking about the next mission, let alone ignore his own body until his cock was painfully hard against the inseam of his pants.  He would have ignored it a while longer, too — there was a metal hand tugging deliciously at his hair and another splayed across the small of his back — but the desire to at least relieve the pressure helped his pleasure-impaired brain finally came up with a coherent thought.

“You can feel skin,” he panted. “Any skin?”

K-2 paused, and then his hands were opening Cassian’s belt, and then he was pulling Cassian up off the seat one-handed and peeling pants and underwear both down Cassian’s legs. Once they were bunched just below his knees, Kay put him back on the seat and straddled his lap again, only a bare few centimeters of air between durasteel and the flushed tip of Cassian's cock. Cassian wanted to know what Kay's metal would feel like, how long it would take for him to come like that, if Kay would like it.

Kay at least liked sitting against Cassian's bare skin. The noise he made when he settled was something like a scratch of radio interference, and he pressed his legs harder against Cassian’s. “Skin. Yes. Maker, I had no idea…”

Cassian caressed Kay’s hips again, played with the netting again, still watching his face. His optics were flickering occasionally now, whenever Cassian did something particularly pleasurable, and he was trying to make it happen more often. Kay hummed and fizzed and worked on getting Cassian’s jacket off, then his shirt. When that was done, Kay looked him up and down. “The corset is wired too.”

Breath catching, Cassian looked closer. What he’d taken for simple embroidery was actually decorative circuitry worked into the fabric, and when he ran his fingertips over the designs, Kay shuddered above him.

“More,” he demanded, and Cassian pulled Kay closer, his face pressed against Kay’s chest, smelling traces of engine grease from Kay’s shoulder, while Kay shivered at the sensation of Cassian’s body against the corset. When the droid moved closer still, the lowest part of the corset rubbed against Cassian’s cock, and they both moaned.

Cassian had just enough space left to roll his hips, chasing the friction and feeling of satin over durasteel as much as Kay’s enjoyment. He lost himself in the pleasure deeply enough that it was a glorious surprise when Kay pulled his head back by the hair.

“I want to see your face when you climax,” he said, and the words and the tug at his scalp and the next drag of his cock against the corset made Cassian fall apart, pleasure overtaking him in waves as he clutched at Kay’s waist and moaned his name, the light of Kay’s optics eclipsing the rest of his vision.

In the haze of afterglow, Cassian was vaguely aware of Kay wiping semen off of the front of the corset and onto the deck, followed by doing the same for Cassian’s stomach. “Humans and fluids,” he muttered.

Cassian laughed, charmed. “There are ways around that, you know.” He smiled up at Kay, who was now wiping his hands against the seat. Cassian hoped it wouldn’t leave stains he’d have to explain to an Alliance cleaning crew, though he barely felt the worry. He had more important concerns.

“Do you think, if I keep touching you,” Cassian said, slowly stroking Kay’s thighs, “you could come?”

Kay’s attention zeroed in on Cassian again. “I don’t know,” he said, and put his hands, warm from his extra computing cycles, on Cassian’s bare shoulders. “But you should definitely try it.”

Spent though he was, a charge ran through Cassian, and he leaned forward again to learn what the golden wire tasted like.


End file.
